


goodwill and love

by SkyRose



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “I can’t believe I forgot my gloves again.”
Relationships: Catherine Beadnell/Eden Starling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: SkyRose's Barbie Movie Femslash





	goodwill and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> Happy holidays Sapph! This ended up short so I'll be posting another gift for you soon <3

“I can’t believe I forgot my gloves again,” Catherine huffed, her warm breath a visible mist in the December air.

Eden frowned, noticing how Catherine’s hands shivered in her lap. She quickly reached for them, cradling them in her soft mittens. “I’ll keep them warm for you,” she offered with a smile.

Catherine squeezed Eden’s hands through the mittens. “Thanks. I left them at my parent’s house. I’ll have to buy another pair. Until then, I’ll count on you to keep my fingers toasty.”

Eden had no qualms with holding Catherine’s hands.

\---

“How about these?” Eden asked, showing Catherine a fine pair of leather gloves.

Catherine wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think those would match any of my dresses. I’m looking for something white.”

The store clerk brought over a pair of white silk gloves. Catherine’s eyes lit up at the sight of them. “Oh, these are lovely!” Catherine’s mood fell when she was told the price.

“I’ll buy them,” Eden offered.

“No, it’s fine,” Catherine sighed. “I’ll find a different pair.”

She ended up with a pair that made Eden’s skin itch by just the sight of them.

\---

Eden wanted to sneak back to the store to buy the silk gloves before Christmas, but by the time she managed to stop by the store they were already out of the silk gloves.

So, Eden was forced to improvise. 

Of course, even that didn’t go as planned.

\---

“We agreed on no presents!” Catherine exasperated when Eden pulled out the wrapped box on Christmas morning.

“I know,” Eden sheepishly replied. “But I didn’t spend a penny on it, I swear.”

Catherine gave Eden a skeptical look before she unwrapped the gift.

“And don’t laugh,” Eden advised. “It’s the thought that counts, y’know!”

Catherine burst into a fit of giggles despite Eden’s pleas. She pulled out the mismatched gloves Eden had sewed herself. “Oh my, Eden! Is this the thumb or the pinkie?”

Eden glared at her girlfriend. “Well, we aren’t all gifted with needles.”

Catherine pulled Eden into a hug. “It’s a very sweet gesture. I’ll help you make proper ones.”

Eden pressed her face into Catherine’s curls. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Catherine sighed happily. “Now it’s time for your gift!”

Eden gaped.

(It was a new cloak, one that matched Eden’s newest dress made by Catherine herself.)


End file.
